The Depths of Hidden Space
by HeckerBork
Summary: To get revenge for her family, she will give her body, mind, and soul to the devils. To destroy her worst enemy, she will stop at nothing.


Nania Danat was getting more than a little irritated. _Why did this have to happen to _me, _of all people? _Another thought entered her head. _When is this session going to be over? _She pondered what had happened for the past year, partly because she had to find a way to ignore the fresh pain shooting through her head. Her mother's brutal death at the hands of the Jedi, the very thought filling her head with rage, had put her in shock the past ten months. _Don't warp,_ she thought with despair. _Can't warp, too dangerous. _Nania took a deep breath of the stale air, quickly calming herself. She remembered how she had once asked Rotuk, her father, and the man she wanted nothing more than to kill right now, why these, things, these experiments, had to be done. He had simply smiled and said, "It must be done, in order to destroy the Jedi. You do want to have them destroyed, don't you?" Of course she wanted them destroyed; they had killed her mother. _Oh, Mother._ She missed her mother so much it was almost a physical pain.

The hatch opened, pouring in bright light. She was often put in here for hours on end, the hatch only opening when it was time for another injection. Part of Nania _wanted_ to warp, and stop these stupid experiments for good. The other part of her was horrified; these were people that were doing this to her, insane idiots, but people all the same. One part of the experiments had been fun; the training to be a master assassin. _That_ had been interesting.

After that she had been able to kill a moving target blindfolded, take out multiple targets in less than ten seconds, also blindfolded. She could use a sword as if it were an extension of her arm. She had found that she could even steal a Sith's fire sword without him knowing. She had done it several times before, nearly destroying the labs to get away from a Sith that had wanted his fire sword back.

The only reason he had noticed was because one of the scientists had shouted at her. She had found excellent revenge the next week. She could also shoot a blaster, as the odd things were called, to the highest efficiency possible. Plus, because of her small size, being only six years old and a little less than three feet tall, she could easily get through spaces most Kujaiti would find unbearably tight. After the two-month program was over, she could do many things that almost everybody in this wide galaxy couldn't even dream of doing. Then again, she could do many things that nobody else could do. She was the stinking _Absolute_.

She had been told that being in the tube-like thing would allow the odd injections do what they had been put in her body to do, and make her invincible. To be honest, Nania didn't care if she was invincible or not. But if it would help lead to the end of the Jedi she would gladly withstand the pain.

The cuffs on her hands and feet opened, and she collapsed onto the cold, hard floor. The cold felt great, but falling on the floor hurt slightly all the same. She shivered, stood up, rubbing the mark on the back of her neck that marked her as the Absolute, and quickly glanced around. She had found that that was useful. It had saved her life more than once. Just the usual, a couple of the thirty or so scientists that bustled around busily. Except this time she could feel an aura of fear around them. And that could only mean one thing: Outsiders. She knew that they spoke a language called Basic, although it was anything _but_ basic. Rotuk had explained that it was the common language spoken in their wide galaxy, so they called it Basic. _If it were any easier to learn, then I would be able to figure out why it is the more common tongue._

Rotuk quickly hauled Nania to her feet, just as two black clad Outsiders, one human, the other… she wasn't sure what _he_ was, walked in. She stiffened slightly when she saw their fire swords.

"_Don't _act up this time," he hissed as he walked forward to greet them. She nodded, backing up slowly. She studied them for a few seconds. They were both in black, almost the blackness of her hair. The non-human, instead of hair, had two fleshy tentacles hanging down his back. From the looks of it, they were extremely sensitive. She gently touched one with her mind. It twitched, and she snickered. He glanced in her direction, so she ducked behind a file drawer. _Too close that time,_ she thought, her heart beating rapidly.

Her curiosity overcame her fear soon, though, and she cautiously walked forward so she could hear what they were saying. Her parents had taught her a little Basic, enough to understand what the Outsiders were saying. "…. have a report for Lord Kaan!" the human was insisting.

"All in good time, my lord," Rotuk was saying in his smooth, diplomatic voice.

The strange Outsider soon caught sight of her, though. "Who's the runt?" he asked. Her father turned around. She cursed under her breath.

"Come here, Nania," he said quietly in Kujondan.

She came closer, eyeing the fire swords warily, but stayed at Rotuk's side. Despite the fact that she hated him and wanted to kill him, she trusted him more than the Sith Lords. Rotuk was somewhat predictable. The Sith weren't.

"This is Nanika," he said. "She is the test subject." The human, the one that had been asking for a report, snorted.

"If the formula does _this_ to us when we take it, then I do not believe that Lord Kaan will be very pleased with it."

"It does _not_ shrink people," Rotuk said firmly. "She was always small."

The tall one frowned. "Then why does she have the tattoos?"

"They are natural," Nania said quietly, in their language. The Outsiders looked at her strangely, as if they were surprised that she spoke Basic.

"Very well," he said finally.

Turning back to Rotuk, he said, "When will the formula be ready?"

Rotuk smiled, and beckoned them to follow him. He didn't seem to mind that she had stayed behind, then followed them at a considerable distance. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, just making sure that they didn't pull anything. As she listened, though, she discovered something about the Outside Regions. It appeared that their war with the Jedi for the past few millennia was _still_ going on.

Nania gave the fire swords another uneasy glance. She had seen pictures of them before, and had stolen others. Most of the Sith that had come before had kept them out of sight, though. That just made stealing them… interesting. She felt uneasy. There was something about the Outsiders that she had never felt in her fellow Kujaiti. They felt like they had something, something the rest of her people didn't have. Very strong, very dark, somehow reminding her of Nightchildren. _That's odd,_ she thought. _They aren't Nightchildren, but they _feel _like Nightchildren. Weird._ There wasn't anything she could do about it, though, except for biding her time and waiting. She was used to it.

"As you can see," Rotuk was saying, "everything is on schedule, and Lord Kaan _will_ have the formula on time. Just as long as Nanika doesn't act up any more."

"What do you mean, _act up?_" the tall Sith snapped.

"I mean," the Kujaiti man said, "she does not like these experiments very much. She was making things…. difficult." _That's right,_ she thought. _And I will keep on making things hard as long as these tests go on._

"Kaan is impatient," the human growled. "The Jedi will have us destroyed before this formula is finished."

"No, they _won't_," her father said coolly. "All I ask is two more weeks. You can keep them at bay for a couple more weeks, can't you?"

They hadn't noticed her yet. Good. They were arguing about something; she wasn't sure what. Also good. _What to do to annoy them? _she thought. _What to do?_ _Aha!_ There was a pile of books near them. That would work. She pulled all of her energy into her, waiting for the right moment… _Now! _she thought, pushing with her mind. The books clattered to the floor, making the Outsiders jump, startled. _Excellent. _They glared at Rotuk. "What was that?" one of them demanded.

"Just some poorly stacked books," the scientist said, putting them back on the table. "You really are too jumpy." The Sith turned his glare to Nania, possibly thinking that she had done it, and he would have been right, but she ignored him and pretended to be inspecting her nails.

"Show me how this formula works," the human said.

"Well," Rotuk replied with a smile, "it all starts with a rare gene…." She began to ignore him also, pushing her father from her mind, and looked for more ways to annoy him and the Sith Lords. She had heard it so many times; she could now follow him word for word. None were around them currently, so she turned her attention to ways to sabotage the machines that hurt her so often. _Ok then,_ she thought. She found a computer terminal to hack, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was watching_. So far, so good. _Nania scrambled onto the chair, having to stand up in order to reach the keyboard. She quickly got into the hard drive, smiling to herself. She scanned through the names of different projects. _Where is it? Where is it? Oh, _there _it is._ Nania gave another quick look around. All clear. She pulled it up, grinning with satisfaction.

Resena Wuon-Shee.

Project Wolf. Time to get in. _Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me._ Password requested, sat blinking on the screen. _Come on, come on. Think! _The password, she had to think of the password. Knowing Rotuk, she would only have one chance to get it right. One single mistake and her wandering alone, unsupervised, would end. And she could not let _that _happen. _Morons, _she thought. _Just because I'm six you think that I'm harmless. You are all a bunch of fools; idiotic fools. _An idea popped into her head. She hesitated, then put in her guess. Chani. Her mother's name. _Access_ _Allowed_, the screen beeped silently. Nania sighed, and fell back in the chair. _It is nice when it is easy,_ she thought with considerable satisfaction. She quickly stood up and got back to work. A picture of her entire body, in blue and white, came on the monitor. She changed several of the doses, and how to make them, so that they wouldn't have any affect on her. She saved it, then ran away from the monitor so that nobody would see or suspect her. And, of course, nobody ever did. Nania never left any evidence of her doings, so why would they think she had done it? Nobody had ever seen her, so one of her father's co-workers would always take the blame. And that suited her just fine. Plus, as far as _they_ knew, _she_ was a harmless six-year old. _Idiots._

She made her way to Rotuk and the Sith, carefully listening to their conversation. "Ah, there she is. I will now show you something I believe you will find of interest," her father said. He gave her a gentle push into a circular room, with thin glass walls all around. The glass looked useless, but she knew better. It was very strong, next to impossible to break. The door shut, and she watched the men walk over to a control panel. _What is he doing?_ Several waves of pure energy hit her, forcing her to become angrier by the second. _He is trying to make me warp! _ she realized. She felt the warping begin. She could also feel the pain that came with warping, and the look of shock on the Outsiders faces. _That is right, _she thought ruefully, as the animal mind overcame her. _I warp into a creature. _

_And I am going to get you._

**.** **. .**

Nania's eyes fluttered opened. Or at least they tried to. They refused to open. She touched her eyes gingerly, pulling her hand back immediately. She had felt badly burned flesh. She touched them again, gritting her teeth from the pain. Yes, her face was scarred; there was a good chance it was permanent. She pushed her mind from the fresh pain, forced herself to a standing position, and was nearly overwhelmed by dizziness. _Ok, _ow_, that hurts. _She stumbled around, trying to make sense of her location, when she tripped over something.

It was a body. She gave a yell of terror, quickly scrambling off it. She leaned back against a table, her heart beating rapidly. _Everybody is dead, and I killed them,_ she thought. _Guess that means my name is Nani now._ It was an odd feeling, having her name changed so fast. Nani. It was a good name, yet it meant that she had lost her purity. Well, she wasn't dead, that was good, but she _was_ blind. _Might as well be dead. _This was going to take some getting used to. _Ok, got to find that stinking medicine cabinet._ She tried to remember where it was, using her memory to 'see' around the room. _Got to find it… oh _here _it is._ She quickly used the healing abilities provided by her mother, and the medicine in the cabinet. Nani couldn't find some bandages in order to keep the medicine on her eyes, but found them after a quick search. She grabbed a small cloth, soaking it in water, then pressed it to her aching head. It felt like she had banged it as hard as she could against a wall a million times. Which was considerably hard.

Then she remembered her hair. A six-year old girl walking around alone would make people suspect her. She sighed. Her waist long hair would have to go. There was a small knife around here somewhere — she would just have to find it. Aha, there it was. She carefully cut the hair, making it semi close to her head, then trimmed it to make it close to her head. _Now where are those travel clothes Father got for me? _It took some feeling around, but she found them after a while. "Time to go," she mumbled to herself, after raiding the bodies of coins. She found the door, but it was locked. No matter. After hot wiring the door to unlock; though it broke after that, she forced it to open.

A breath of cold air knocked her hood back onto her neck as she walked into the snow. She quickly pulled it back up, thinking, _Ok, it's winter where ever I am. Time to get a move on. _Nani heard a bird singing and grinned. "Hello, Hastia," she said in Kujondan, her native language, laughing softly.

_Hello, yourself,_ a voice said in her mind. She wasn't imagining things. Hastia could communicate telepathically with her, but, like the bouncers of Ruusan that she had studied once, one had to talk out loud in order to have any conversation with her. The Maasa bird quickly snuggled under the cloak, trying to cuddle close to her chest.

_Any plans?_ the bird asked.

"No," Nani admitted. "But I'll think of something."

_Right. _The bird's voice was slow and sarcastic, like she thought Nani was an idiot. _I'm pretty sure that the Outsiders' ship is across that frozen lake._

"You're just changing the subject so I don't pull your tail feathers out," Nani accused.

Hastia laughed. _Correct._

She chuckled, then asked, "So where is this lake?"

_That-a way, _the bird said.

"I'm blind now, Hastia. I don't know where you are pointing, if you _are_ pointing," the small girl said. The bird, in reply, crawled out of her cloak, picked up her sleeve and began tugging. While they were walking, she began to ask the bird some questions. "Do you know what planet we're on?"

_The ship's screen near the pilot chair said that this was Gastron. _She threw back her head and laughed. _What's so funny?_

"Gas," she said, then shrieked with laughter. The Maasa bird laughed with her, the sounds echoing pleasantly around them. "Did you see how far we are from home?" Nani asked, sobering quickly.

_Yeah, the hyperspace jump should only take a day, Kujaiti time. _

"That's good," she said. "Wait a second, how did you get here?"

_What can I say? I'm a stowaway. _The rhyme from a book they had once read brought back bad memories that were shoved down in the darkest corners of her mind.

She began to hear a different kind of crunching after a while. _We must be on the lake,_ she realized. After about fifteen minutes of walking, there was a sharp _crack_!

"Hastia?" she asked uneasily.

_The ice is breaking! _she yelled. _Run! _ Nani began running, leaping from one ice float to another. The bird had flown back into the cloak and had huddled there, shivering. _Look out!_ The ice float she had just jumped on was tipping up dangerously from her weight, despite the fact she only weighed a little more than thirty-three pounds. Nani took her chance, ran up the sloping ice and jumped. She landed on the very edge of the next float, waving her arms, trying to grab something, _anything_, and fell into the water. _Fantastic._ It was freezing cold, soaking into her clothes almost immediately. She struggled to get to the air, but there was a large piece of ice on her head. _Air, I need air._ She needed the air even more badly than she normally would have because the water was far too cold to switch to her 'water' lung. _I might be able to live if I could use both of my lungs for air, instead of just one_, she thought as she felt herself slipping into unconscious. Everything finally went dark as she began to sink.


End file.
